


Jurassic hunts i guess

by Imtoogayforthisshit



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Dinosaurs, This is just violent dinosaur hunts, ahhhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtoogayforthisshit/pseuds/Imtoogayforthisshit
Summary: Just a bunch of violent one-shots of dinosaurs fighting and hunting
Relationships: None





	1. Raptors hunting Triceratops

**Author's Note:**

> The formatting might be bad on this one also short

The six raptors ran around the large herbivore. The green striped leader called out, telling two raptors to circle the animal. The Triceratops charged at one who had a reddish tint to her scales. She quickly jumped out of the way as a blueish raptor jumped on the huge thing, clawing it with its hind claws as it was latched on. The blue raptor got launched off the herbivore, leaving scratches on the side of it.

The leader called for two raptors, one with a red stripe that went down the top of its body, the other one having a purplish tint. The leader signaled for them to leap on the Triceratops with him. The three raptors jumped on the giant dinosaur, the other three surrounded it. The leader climbed on top of the herbivore and latched onto the top of its neck. The one with the blueish tint leapt onto the side of the herbivore's neck, digging its claws into the underside of its neck.

The herbivore struggled to get the raptors off, but that just made them latch on more. Blood splattered from the wounds the herbivore had sustained, falling onto the grass and the raptors' feathers. The blueish ones' claws dug deep into the throat, piercing the windpipe of it. Blood flooded its throat it panicked attempting to call out blood coming out instead. It fell over almost crushing the purplish one but it jumped out just in time. The animal's blood soaked into the grass and dirt as it bled out. The raptors let their leader feast on the immobilized animal first as a show of respect, the other five of them eating after their leader was done. The leader seemed called out into the night, warning their next prey of what was to come.


	2. Indoraptor Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indoraptor hunts small dino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pronouns may be inconsistent bc int he middle of writing I found out indo is a male

He pranced along the forest floor, not making any noise as she looked around. He spotted a small thing, and that's when the hunt started. He stalked her prey as He moved around it. His Jet-black scales blending in with his surroundings as he moved along the forest floor. The small thing walked about casually unknowing of what lurked. It walked up to a stream and drank, and then it happened. The Indoraptor pounced on it, knocking it over as his sharp claws pierced its flesh. He then started feasting on the immobilized animal as it called out in pain. After he feasted on the small animal he went looking for more.


End file.
